Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Black Ops 4
Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 is the 224th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song & Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the first-person shooter video game Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. It was published on October 30, 2018. Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 on YouTube "Another year on this Earth can only mean one thing: they made another Call of Duty game!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Script As sure as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west, another year on this Earth can only mean one thing: they made another Call of Duty! ''Only this time, there's... less of it... Yay? 'Call of Duty: Black Ops 4' Watch as the ''Black Ops ''series redefines itself in front of our eyes, as they return to the futuristic soldiering you know and feel indifferent about, but without all that movement stuff you apparently hated ''"Can you wall run?" Audience: "NO! YAY!". ''Then cut out all the clutter like single-player modes or a plot -- unless you count tutorials with the world's least likable character, AI Frank Woods, to concentrate solely on the multiplayer modes. So you can focus on what's really important: yelling at minors for being better than you at video games! Discover the specialist of ''Black Ops, ''and spice up the standard ''Call of Duty ''picked in loadout experience by choosing from 10 different characters that each have unique powers like: augmenting their health, throwing down recon and spawn points; summoning dogs and sentries; throwing down barriers and shields; being Earthshaker with a grappling hook; and generally just blowing up enemies into meaty chunks! Because sometimes the most effective weapon is... uhh.... a weapon! Once you've chosen your champion and picked out your weapon, get ready to frantically try to make use of them while people spawn behind you and shoot you in the back! As you dive into the core ''Call of Duty ''gameplay you'd expect, featuring: sliding constantly, running straight at people and firing until someone dies; never quite getting the killstreak you want; and shooting up with life juice at the slightest hint of damage. In a brand new health system that ditches red screen jelly for constant intravenous injections that will keep you stable enough to die immediately to the next guy that comes around the corner. See , now I can chase the dragon while I chase that KD radio. Thanks Activision! Shamble into the mode that put ''Black Ops '' on the map: zombies! As you take your crew of merry men and woman into an undead slaughter-fest in a gladitorial arena or a zombie-infested Titanic, that will have you going what you do best: casual slaughter! Utliizing a ton of new system like perk loadouts, a loot box system, and ridiculously powerful artifact weapons. While you play the game hidden inside the game of zombies, killing the last enemy in a wave so you can hump all the secret objects in the level, until you're inevitably swarmed and bleed out while your teammates call you a noob! In the most hellish scavenger hunt you've ever paid $60 for. (Sighs) It's just not the same without the Hoff. Discover Activision's strategy for designing new content: straight-up ripping off other games! As ''Black Ops 4 introduces control mode to their hero shooter, which feels a lot like Overwatch; ''heist mode, which is straight up ''Counter-Strike;'' and the stand-out mode of ''BlOps 4 black out, the battle royale mode that could not be more obviously inspired by PUBG if it tried! Featuring the same bulls*** fans of the genre will already be familiar with. With a couple of fresh ideas like temporary perks and so many healing items that one-on-one fights turn into bandaging competitions in a game where despite all the mechanics, the best way to win is still to hide in a bathroom somewhere and hope to God no one comes in -- or you can always just join quads and you get carried! I mean, an achievement is an achievement, right? So cock that hammer and get ready to blow your magazine in another Black Ops '' experience that despite leaving out the single-player is still pretty satisfying nonetheless because if you need six hours of foreplay before your brain is hooked up to the deathmatch Skinner box, you probably already hate this series! Starring: Gwyneth Paltrow: Tough on Stains; Zarya; Dr Mario; Pyro; 'John Wick; Dillon; Recondo; '''Donkey Kong; Godhand; and Groundskeeper Willie. for Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 ''was 'Cloudstrife 4205: Overops 4.']] 'Cloudstrife 4205: Overops 4' You know, Frank Woods reciting poetry shouldn't work, but it kind does. Now all we need is Master Chief doing haikus! Trivia * There are 'Honest Game Trailers' about several other ''Call of Duty ''games including 'Call of Duty: Modern Warfare, ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, '''Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare'' and Call of Duty: WW2. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 has a 97.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Game Fragger called the video "hilarious" and said it "both praises and tears it game to shreds." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'CALL OF DUTY: BLACK OPS 4 Gets Its Own Honest Game Trailer Which Both Praises It & Tears It To Shreds '- Game Fragger article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:First-person shooters Category:Activision Category:Treyarch Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Call of Duty Category:Zombies